Ttt
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Kisah tragis ironis Naruto yang kepergok lagi mainin t*t*tnya sama anaknya, si Boruto. /OOC, AU, ONESHOT, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T - M**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, ONESHOT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pria beranak satu yang kini telah resmi menyandang status sebagai duda setelah istrinya meninggal setahun lalu. Dengan susah payah dia membesarkan putra semata wayangnya yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun, Boruto Uzumaki.

Namun kehilangan istrinya di usia yang belum menginjak masa paruh baya bukanlah tanpa kesulitan. Selain dari segi moril, materiil, segi seksualnya pun ikut terpengaruh. Karena belum beristri lagi maka mau tidak mau Naruto harus beronani untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya selagi sang anak tidur. Daripada harus menyewa jasa pelacur, katanya.

Namun ini pun bukan tanpa masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T*t*t ~**

Boruto menguap lebar. Sesetel piyama berwarna dasar biru tua bermotif bulan sabit dan bintang sudah siap menemaninya menuju alam ghaib. Ealah, alam baka. Ealah! Nulis alam mimpi kok sulit amat.

Sepasang manik biru safirnya telah tergenangi oleh air mata yang terasa hangat merembes ke pipi tembemnya. Ia melirik ke arah kanan dimana disana sedang duduk seorang pria dewasa berambut senada dengan dirinya, pirang, yang tidak kelihatan mengantuk sama sekali.

"Tou-san, aku ngantuk."

Sang ayah menaikkan sisi kanan bibirnya. Ia usap sekaligus sedikit remas helaian rambut ikal Boruto sambil menyahut, "Ya. Tou-san tahu. Kamu langsung tidur saja ya."

Bocah yang memiliki dua helaian kumis di masing-masing pipinya itu mengangguk lirih, "Hm. Tolong besok jangan lupa siapkan aku sarapan ya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk penuh kemantapan plus tak luput sebuah cengiran ceria dia tunjukkan, "Oke. Selamat tidur!"

Kedua kelopak mata Boruto langsung terpejam erat setelahnya. Deru nafasnya lambat laun mulai teratur. Anak itu sedang berusaha mencapai alam tidurnya yang dalam.

Wajah Naruto terus memandangi tubuh mungil lagi ceking putra semata wayangnya itu. Sorot matanya mulai meredup. Ekspresinya sendu. Ia teringat lagi dan lagi akan almarhumah istrinya, Hinata Hyuuga, yang kini sudah tidak bisa lagi menemaninya untuk menjalani hidup. Terutama untuk merawat Boruto kecil. Bidadari belahan hatinya itu telah wafat dengan damai sentosa menuju pangkuan Tuhan setelah tubuhnya terserempet mobil penjual tahu bulat langganan Boruto di depan rumah mewahnya yang dulu.

Tak ada lagi senyuman manisnya yang membuat mata sejuk.

Bibir Naruto cemberut.

Tak ada lagi suara lembutnya yang membuat kuping adem.

Perasaan Naruto tersiksa.

Tak ada lagi bau wangi tubuhnya yang membuat hidung lega.

Kedua bola mata Naruto terasa panas.

Tak ada lagi goyangan seksi pantatnya yang membuat t*t*t Naruto bergairah.

Nah ini! Yang paling terasa kehilangan dibanding semuanya.

Naruto adalah seorang bajingan cap kondom buluk. Di masa mudanya dia adalah cowok yang hobinya mengintip janda lagi mandi, menonton bokep 3gp di hp layar ciutnya, ngelanjor hampir sehari tiga kali, dan yang paling utama adalah onani sehari sekali.

Masih mending ada cewek yang mau menikah sama dia. Tapi dulu sewaktu rumah tangga mereka masih seumur jagung pun konon terdengar gosip yang berhembus kalau Hinata kewalahan menangani nafsu seks sang suami yang katanya ingin mempraktekkan 72 gaya kamasutra dari buku karya penulis fiksi erotis romantis legendaris, Jiraiya. Kalau tidak salah sih bukunya berjudul 'You And Me And Fuck Every Night With Full Of Lust Plus Passion Til Dawn'. Konon covernya keisi judul semua.

Nah, masalah ini sebenarnya sudah tertangani hanya berselang tiga hari setelah jenazah Hinata dimasukkan ke liang lahat.

Onani.

Ya, itu. Masturbasi. Merancap. Coli. Apalah istilah lainnya lagi. Daripada harus 'gituan' sama PSK. Resikonya banyak. Penyakit yang pertama. Uang habis yang kedua. Perasaan berdosa yang ketiga.

Tapi kalau PSK-nya higienis terus gratis sih gak terlalu masalah menurutnya. Perasaan berdosa bisa dihilangkan lewat tahajud tiga hari berturut. Menurutnya.

Sekarang, nafsu birahi alias libido ayah Boruto ini sudah meluap-luap. Jadwalnya tiga hari sekali sih. Sekarang sudah hari yang ketiga terhitung semenjak terakhir kali dia beronani.

Padahal bisa menjadi sehari sekali kalau dalam ketentuan tertentu. Semisal ketemuan sama cewek semok binti bohay paginya. Apa sehabis nonton bokep di netbook second yang hampir semua hardisk-nya habis untuk diisi file-file bokep.

Kebetulan Boruto sudah terlelap. Sudah tidur pulas. Waktunya onani tiba!

Harap maklum saja kalau tempatnya kurang strategis. Di kamar tempat sang anak bobok. Soalnya rumah Naruto itu ruangannya cuma ada tiga. Satu kamar, satu ruang tamu, satunya lagi jamban. Di ruang tamu takut ada yang ketok-ketok pas hampir klimaks. Di jamban aroma pesing campur anyir laknat diperkirakan bikin gairahnya susah naik. Jadinya pilihan terakhir cuma tinggal ruang kamar.

Kalau dulu pas masih bareng Hinata sih jangan tanya. Rumahnya gedung mewah lantai empat. Jadi mau 'gituan' di mana-mana bisa. Sehabis Hinata meninggal, tragisnya Naruto dan Boruto dicoret dari daftar pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga. Ditendang tanpa perikemanusiaan terlebih pesangon menuju rimba urban yang penuh kenistaan.

Otomatis langsung kere!

Padahal dulu dia pernah bersumpah pengin membeli seluruh saham di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha selaku rivalnya pas kelak menggantikan mertuanya si Hiashi. Apes-apes. Sekarang aja mungkin beli kloset jongkok sebiji dari mansion Uchiha gak sanggup.

Nah kembali ke cerita. Mantan suaminya si putri pewaris Hyuuga ini sudah benar-benar gak kuat. Gak kuat menahan gejolak syahwatnya. Maklum, pejantan tangguh. True alpha male kalau boleh meminjam istilahnya Elliot Rodger dari Santa Barbara.

Sungguh ternista sekali rasanya jika seorang pria dewasa masih bermimpi basah. Mengutip dari tulisan di buku karya Jiraiya.

Celana kolornya yang memiliki beberapa tambalan sudah dia pelorotkan sampai persis di mata kaki. Kedua pahanya dia kangkangkan lebar-lebar. Tapi masih dalam posisi duduk membelakangi sang anak yang sudah tertidur.

Lidahnya menjulur sedikit guna membasahi bibir. Telapak tangan kanannya mulai meremas-remas t*t*tnya yang langsung tegang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Matanya mulai terpejam. Fantasinya mulai bermain-main.

Terbayang dalam pikiran ngeresnya seorang Sora Aoi telanjang bulat yang sedang duduk manis di pangkuannya. Mendambakan goyangan kuat ala seorang Don Juan. Tangan kirinya mulai bergerak-gerak mengusap rambut lurus panjang Sora imajiner yang hanya hidup dalam alam piktornya belaka. Bibirnya mengecup-ngecup buas bibir dan lidah Sora imajiner yang aslinya tidak ada. Gerakan tangan kanannya mulai dipercepat ke atas dan bawah penuh irama sensual.

"Oh ah uh yeah ... " Naruto mendesah lirih sekali. Padahal dia sudah pernah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah bersuara saat sedang onani. Namun nafsu birahi membutakan segalanya.

Deru nafasnya terpacu tanpa irama pasti. Sampai-sampai ranjang tempatnya duduk turut diajak bergoyang pelan akibat pinggangnya yang mulai tidak bisa diam di tempat. Ikut bergoyang-goyang naik-turun seperti gerakan tangannya.

"Sshh ah uh yeah ... "

"Tou-san?"

"Soraaa ahh kau memanggilku tou-san barusan?"

"Tou-san sedang ngapain?"

Kedua bola mata aquamarine itu terlihat jelas setelah rongga matanya melotot.

"BORUTO?!"

T*t*tnya langsung loyo dalam hitungan tak lebih dari lima detik.

Bocah pirang mirip ayahnya itu mengangguk berulangkali dan tetap tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari t*t*t kepunyaan sang ayah. "Tou-san lagi ngapain sih? Pakai ngomong 'ah uh oh yeah ssh' segala begitu? Gak pakai celana lagi."

Tak pernah terlintas dalam imajinasi terliarnya kalau ini akan terjadi. Tak pernah terbayang dalam mimpi terdalamnya kalau ini akan terjadi. Bahkan tak pernah tertulis dalam buku karya penulis fiksi erotis romantis legendaris Jiraiya kalau ini akan terjadi.

Kepergok O-N-A-N-I.

"Masyaallah Boruto, kamu ngagetin tou-san aja." secepat kilat Naruto pakai celananya ke posisi semula. Ekspresi mukanya semaksimal mungkin dia jaga supaya stabil inosen. Walaupun warna merah bersemu ala kulit rambutan tetap nemplok menghiasi pipi-pipinya.

"Maaf tou-san. Soalnya aku tiba-tiba gak ngantuk lagi terus kerasa ranjangnya goyang-goyang. Pas mataku kubuka, kelihatan tou-san lagi ngomong aneh 'ah uh oh yeah' sambil tangannya mainin t*t*t begitu. Eh, itu tou-san lagi ngapain sebenarnya?" Boruto bertanya sangat antusias. Membuat Naruto langsung berada dalam posisi super mati kutu rambut.

"Anu, errr apa ya emm anuu ... "

"Tou-san jangan-jangan kesurupan?!"

Si tersangka onani spontan menggeleng keras, "Gak-gak. Bukan kesurupan kok. Kalau kesurupan pasti tou-san masih seperti tadi."

Boruto ngacungin telunjuknya, "Atauuu ... t*t*t tou-san keseleo ya jadi harus dipijitin sendiri?"

"Ya itu! Betul!" senyum sumringah terpancar jelas dari muka Naruto Uzumaki. Perasaannya mulai lega.

Tapi mendadak Boruto memasang wajah berpikir, "Tapi biasanya kalau orang sedang dipijit itu diam lho tou-san. Gak kayak tou-san tadi yang ngomong 'ah uh oh yeah ssh' gak jelas persis orang kepedesan sama goyang-goyangin pantat persis orang kesetrum."

Perasaan lega itu lenyap sudah.

Tapi untungnya Naruto adalah penggemar setia acara WKB (Waktu Konoha Bercanda) yang tayang setiap malam. Jadinya untuk mengarang beberapa alasan ngawur-ngaco-ngarang ala Cak Lemper tidaklah terlalu sukar.

"Emmm, sebenarnya yang tadi tou-san lakukan adalah olahraga nak. Olahraga. Ya, benar itu." Naruto memberitahu dengan pedenya. Sambil menepuk dada cukup keras.

"Olahraga tadi itu?!" mata Boruto berbinar. Tapi hal itu langsung redup kembali setelah ia berkata seperti ini, "Tapi olahraga macam apa itu tou-san? Seumur-umur aku baru pernah melihat ada atlet yang latihan cabang olahraga pakai melorotin celana begitu."

'Memang itu bukan olahraga lah! Dasar bocah.'

"Anu errr itu olahraga yang baru didirikan tahun lalu sebelum kaa-san wafat di Kutub Utara oleh suku Eskimo. Namanya tou-san masih kurang tahu ya. Tapi fungsinya untuk memperkuat otot-otot t*t*tmu." ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tengah-tengah selangkangan putranya.

Boruto menunduk sejenak lalu mendongak kembali untuk menatap muka ayahnya, "Aku paham tou-san. Tapiii ... olahraga kok harus pakai bersuara 'uh ah oh yeah ssh' segala?!"

Mantep! Mantep Bor!

Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Bingung. Tapi berkat sering menonton WKB yang dipandu oleh Cak Lemper, kebingungan itu tak bertahan lama. "Hahaha. Itu kan efek dari lelah nak. Kamu pernah menyaksikan orang sedang latihan fitness?"

Gelengan sekali menjadi jawabannya.

Suami Hinata ini mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak tunggalnya, "Orang yang sedang berlatih di gym juga begitu. Mereka semua rata-rata akan bergumam aneh mirip mendesah begitu saat otot-otot tubuh mereka mulai kelelahan."

Boruto mengangguk-angguk seperti orang yang barusan memahami sesuatu, "Ohh. Konsepnya berarti sama ya tou-san? Otot t*t*t yang dilatih kan kelelahan terus orang yang berlatih akan ngomong kayak tou-san tadi sebagai reaksinya."

"Pintar kamu!" Naruto memberikan sebuah acungan jempol atas kesimpulan yang barusan diutarakan oleh si anak.

Tapi wajah Boruto nampak seperti masih belum puas. Telunjuk tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. "Tinggal satu lagi yang belum kupahami. Kenapa tou-san sampai monyong-monyongin bibir terus tangan kirinya bergerak-gerak seakan-akan sedang memeluk sesuatu? Manggil-manggil nama 'Sora-Sora' siapa lah tadi. Itulah kenapa kukira tou-san kesurupan atau sedang berhubungan dengan makhluk sebangsa jin ghaib."

Modyar Naaar-Nar. Rasain loe!

Pria berkulit tan itu mengempos pasrah. Kembali dirundung bingung seperti sebelumnya. Tapi lagi-lagi terselamatkan oleh sabda Cak Lemper yang pernah didengarnya pada salah satu episode WKB.

"Akting. Itu tadi tou-san sedang akting juga lho. Sambil menyelam, minum air. Sambil olahraga, akting juga." jawab Naruto tanpa ragu sama sekali. Alias penuh percaya diri atas jawaban ngawur-ngaco-ngarangnya.

Boruto melongo lebar. Kemudian bertepuk tangan pelan seraya berucap kagum, "Ohh begitu rupanya. Hebat ya tou-san. Bisa menguasai cabang olahraga kombinasi seperti itu. Selain melatih otot, juga imajinasi."

Naruto tersenyum pongah sekaligus bangga. Tak disangka masalah segawat darurat ini bisa selesai hanya karena beberapa jawaban penuh ngawur-ngaco-ngarang ajaran Cak Lemper dari acara WKB. Ia tepuk-tepuk punggung anak semata wayangnya itu, "Yuk, tidur lagi. Kaa-san sudah menunggu lho di alam mimpi."

"Oke tou-san. Oyasumi." Boruto Uzumaki kembali mengulangi aktifitas tidurnya untuk kali kedua.

"Oyasuminasai." Naruto menyahut sambil tersenyum sangat-sangat lega. Lalu dia pun ikut menutup matanya dan tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok siangnya kediaman gubuk reyot jelata keluarga Uzumaki gempar seakan kedatangan Cak Lemper secara tiba-tiba dari ibukota. Namun sumber penyebab kegemparan tadi adalah Boruto.

"HUWAAAA! SAKIT TOU-SAN! HUWEEE!"

Boruto menangis keras sekali. Tubuhnya seperti orang babak belur habis dihajar ChouChou sang preman sekolahnya yang terkenal rakus menjurus kanibal. Seragam sekolahnya acak-adut bin kusut semrawut. Pipi kanannya bengep membiru.

"Kenapa nak?! Ada apa denganmu?! Siapa yang ngelakuin ini sama kamu?! Jawab!" Naruto tak tinggal diam. Dia akan bersumpah untuk menghancurkan hidup sosok yang telah membuat anaknya seperti ini. Karena tinggal Boruto seorang keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks ... " bocah laki-laki rambut ikal ini bolak-balik mengusap kantung matanya yang membengkak karena menangis terus sejak tadi. "Aku tidak tahu salahku dimana tou-san." lanjutnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat ke samping, "Salahmu?"

Si anak manggut-manggut, "Hm hm. Tadi pas kelas olahraga, Pak Ibiki menunjukku untuk menjelaskan sekaligus mempraktekkan olahraga favoritku di depan kelas. Jadinya aku langsung ngelakuin olahraga campur akting kayak yang tou-san lakuin kemarin malam. Terus seisi kelas heboh kayak dibom teroris. Anak-anak cewek pada njerit-njerit histeris. Anak-anak cowok pada ketawa ngakak berat sambil ngelemparin aku. Terakhir Pak Ibiki ngasih tempelengan sakit banget ke pipiku tou-san."

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **Hadeuh, maafin author kalau fic-nya kental banget unsur ngeresnya/mbokepnya apalah itu. _/\\_**

 **Ini fic cuma iseng-iseng saja sih. Syukur kalau menghibur. Kalau tidak ya tak apa. Author minta maaf lagi.**

 **Makasih ya sudah membaca. *kalau ada* : )**


End file.
